Fireworks
by Clockwork000
Summary: Former title: A Starry Night. Shortly after his fateful duel with Varil, Cleru has a run-in with Razzy. The pair sharing a precious night together. Fluff. One-shot. Feedback Appreciated.


**Disclaimer-**_Sup guys, FWI I don't own the Summon Night series if I did why would I be here?_

* * *

_**Fireworks**_

Cleru and Rasho had just defeated Varil. The hardest battle either had ever faced. The two standing on the top floor balcony. The wind blowing against the young man as he stared victoriously if not a little vacant into the horizon. The sun setting in an appropriate majestic fashion. In contrast, grinning proudly, Rasho couldn't help but rustle the other's hair jokingly.

"Big Bro!" The excited tone emerged that the newly dubbed Craftlord of Iron recognized immediately. Still tired from his duel with the gold guild's prince, his shoulder sunk a few inches. His guardian beast noticing such, he couldn't help but let out a light chuckle coupled with a grin.

Turning around, the two found a yellowish blur fast approaching. With barely anytime to react, it ran up and suctioned itself into a tight waist height embrace. She squealed in excitement, knocking the wind out of him in the process. Wincing as he attempted prying the young girl off of him, the older demon snickered on the side.

"R-Razzy..." He chocked out between gasps. "...p-please, let go." Crushed between the railing and the knuckle user, he was fighting a losing battle.

She smiled looking up at him, still locked around his waist. "You did it! You really won, Big Bro!" A bit of tiredness on his face, a small blush still surfaced.

"Wha' do you mean?" Rasho questioned, leisurely beside the two with a competent smirk. "Like you didn't expect us to win from the start."

Still looking up at her _Big Bro_, she nodded in agreement. "That's right!" Cleru's blush only deepening from her praise.

Rudely cleaning his right ear with one of his fingers, the oni began floating off down from the balcony. Yawning, he let out a big stretch. Giving the two his back as he pulled his arms to the side. "Well, exciting as this is, I'm heading back to the guild." The guardian beast mentioned already, hovering further away from the two. "I'm turning in for the night. Oi Cleru, I'm stealing your bed tonight. It's punishment for working me so hard today!" He shouted over his shoulder, no concern for his master.

Eventually getting the young knight to unlatch from him, the two stood watching the view. The both of them talked for a long while. Congratulations were given and the two shared some kind words. Razzy going into great detail about her favorite parts of the tournament finals. The older craftknight simply watching her as he leaned on the balcony railing, his head lifted up in his hand.

Watching the energetic girl ramble on in great excitement caused him to grow tired just looking at her. Going out of her way to gesture every other thing and adding her own sound effects to the very duel Cleru himself took part in just earlier today. A small smile never leaving his face as he watched over her.

Heavying eyelids lead way to closed eyes. Razzy's tales still continuing for a while until she became silent. "Big Bro!" His eyes flying back open, he saw a now frowning knuckle user planted directly in front of him.

Growing embarrassed again, he grew a more sheepish expression. "Oh uh, sorry." He rubbed the back of his silver messy hair, a nervous chuckling escaping him.

The young knight's expression softened as she reached over and grabbed the rookie craftlord's hand with both of hers. "C'mon." She instructed, pulling him away from the balcony with a small giggle.

… … …

Being dragged down the halls of the Central Tower. Razzy still held the lead as they headed for the Silver Guild. Tugging her _Big Bro_ along to the point of near collapse.

"H-Hey Razzy! Slow down." Cleru spoke up, stopping at the base of a staircase after almost tumbling down it.

Pouting, the energetic young girl looked her shoulder. "Big Bro's so slow."

Sighing, Cleru drooped his head a bit. "No Razzy, you're just way to fast. I can't keep up with you." As he spoke, he failed to notice her slowing down her pace to match his. The both of them now walking side by side and hand in hand.

"Hey!" She shouted getting him to raise his head over to her. "Do you still think of me as a boy?" She asked somewhat all of a sudden. An expecting look on her face.

Blinking at her, the craftlord stood back up right. "Huh? No, I don't, but..." He looked away slightly only to feel a tightening around his hand. He let out a light grunt looking back over to the cause.

The yellow garbed knight wore a childish frown. "Hmph! Then, I won't tell you about my dream!" She finished sticking her tongue out immaturely at the end.

Confused, Cleru raised an eyebrow. "What? Isn't it about making Wystern the City of Swords and Flowers?" He said, bringing up her tournament ambition.

"Yeah, but I have another dream!" She exclaimed with a wide excited smile. "This one's really great! You'll benefit too!"

The craftlord couldn't help but laugh at her excitement and her phrasing. "Benefit?"

"Do you wanna know?" She asked, leaning closer a small blush growing on her face. The two now arriving at the main doors that would lead to Lower Wystern.

Curious, he stared at her rather blankly. "Yeah." He spoke softly. The two now stopping.

Letting go of his hand, the young craftknight took a few steps ahead. "How should I say this..." She couldn't help but look down at her feet. Kicking some pebbles with her boots as she held her hands behind her innocently.

Cleru's warm smile returning, he took a step over to her. "Ahh, don't make me hold my breath." He said, gently coaxing her over.

Spinning around on her heels, Razzy held a deep blush as she looked up at him. "Promise me you'll never tell anyone, okay?" She shouted in a childish seriousness. Practically threatening him.

Without any hesitation, Cleru nodded calmly. "Okay." His warm smile unwavering.

Still rather unprepared it seemed, Razzy bit the bottom of her lip and looked down at her feet again. "Um..." She paused and remained silent for a long time. The older not daring speak up as she collected her courage. "I..." She finally spoke up, Cleru seriously awaiting her answer. "...one day want to marry... the Craftlord of Iron." She let out in a quiet but strong confession.

It took him a moment to process, but when it did, his face became increasingly red. Finally reaching it's apex as crimson, his jaw becoming agape as well. "Wha- Huh?" Was all he could stutter.

Just then, Razzy raised her head. A modest blush and wide grin. "Hey, Big Bro, I'll race you to the guild!" She shouted, quickly changing the subject. Before he could say a word, she had already burst through the doors. Sprinting full speed down the main path.

Raising his hand in a vain attempt to grab her or call out, he stopped and returned it to his side. Sighing to himself, he scratched the side of his head. "Razzy..." He mumbled. "Wha-What am I supposed to say to something like that?" He asked out loud to himself. His blush returning just thinking about it.

… … …

Between the time he spent on the Central Tower balcony and his way back, sunset had ended and it was getting dark. Eventually returning to his guild, he sighed, shuffling up to the base of the stone stairs. As he approached, he found his young friend sitting on the first row of stairs and holding her head in her hands. A cheeky grin across her face. "You're too slow, Big Bro!"

He gave a warm smile back. "No Razzy, you're just too..." Stopping bluntly at the end he drooped his head for a moment then brought it back up. "...Never mind. Yeah, I guess I am." He said somewhat defeated.

Once he took a few steps up the stairs, Razzy jumped up next to him. "So, Big Bro, did you hear about the festival tomorrow?" Although he nodded, she began to go into further detail. "They're doing it as a big show off for the tournament! There's gonna be attractions and music and all sorts of other fun stuff too!" As she went on, he could instantly see the amount of excitement written on her face. "...and I was kinda wondering if you wanted to go with-"

Just when Cleru was about to grab the door handle, it was flung open in front of him. He stepped back, the door swinging inches away from his face. Stepping to the side, he pulled Razzy by the hand with him. A large crowd of craftknights rushing past like a wild stampede. Each shouting a thrilled cheer as they passed. The mass continuing on, headed toward the docks.

Watching the flock of fellow knights, he raised a brow. "What's going on?"

"Oh, that's right!" The younger one all of a sudden exclaimed gaining the other's attention. "Fireworks!" She shouted, her excitement from before returning strong. "They're gonna set off fireworks at the docks tonight! To celebrate!" The young girl leaned over, tugging on his arm. "Big Bro, we gotta go!"

Staring down at her, he mulled over a frown. Wonder and joy in her eyes. His, simply tired and worn out. "Razzy, I'm just too tired." He admitted with a somewhat sad, but polite smile. "You can go without me, enjoy yourself." Speaking rather proudly, thinking he'd found a fair solution.

He was proven wrong however when Razzy's frame drooped down. Her shoulders sank as did her smile. "But Big Bro, it won't be any fun without you." She explained, unintentionally tugging at his heart.

Becoming slightly agape, he could feel his throat drying up a bit. "R-Razzy..." He responded stiffly.

"Oh, I got it!" The petite girl shouted, quickly doing a emotional turn to Cleru's surprise. "I've got an idea, Big Bro! Follow me!"

Springing around Cleru she ran through the main door. Just as she passed, Cleru stuck out his hand. His fingers just barely missing the back of her bright yellow jersey. Sighing in his defeat he could already hear a commotion coming from her uncle's office. Slowly trudging after her, he held a plain but mostly exhausted frown. "I really am just too slow for you, Razzy." He mumbled to himself.

… … …

Making it to his recently former master's office, he heard a lot of bangs and the sounds of metal being hit against each other. Turning the corner, he expected a mess of things. Bron's belongings and tools littering his office, Razzy paying it little to no mind. Walking inside however, he was granted with a different sight. A panel on the ceiling was pushed aside and a foldable metal ladder was pulled down beside his desk. The energetic knuckle user's head peaking over, upside down from up above. "Over here Big Big!"

"What are we doing here Razzy?" He asked in concern, taking a few nervous steps up the ladder.

"It's a surprise!" She shouted down from the top, which from his point of view was several stories above.

Climbing up the steel ladder, he went into the ceiling. Following it further he passed through what he imagined was the interior of the walls for the second floor. Hearing the sound of crackling furnaces as well as feeling their heat from the wall to his left. Making it to the top, a hatch was thrown up and granted access to above. Pulling himself through, he stood up and looked around. "Are we on the roof?"

Kicking the hatch down behind him, Razzy smiled. "Yup!"

"How did you ever find out about this place?" He spoke up in light worry and concerned.

She smiled, presenting herself proudly. "I used to come up here all the time when I was little!"

Growing an uncommon wry smile, he looked down at her. "Razzy, you're _still_ little."

Pouting at first, she rushed over, Razzy grabbed his arm and pointed him over to the ocean. "See that? We can see the docks from here! Now we don't have to go all the way there! We can just watch the fireworks from here, right?" She beckoned an answer in her youthful active fashion.

Still smiling down at her, he let out another defeated sigh. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Letting go of his arm, she took a step away and turned her back to him. Literally taking a moment to jump for joy. On the way down, her boots slipped on the rounded rooftop and she slid down. Reaching forward, Cleru grabbed both her arms from behind and pulled her back. Having poor traction as well, the two flew back. The elder one banging his head on one of the support ridges as the two both let out a simultaneous "Ouff!"

"Razzy, please be more careful." The craftlord encouraged, rubbing the back of his now sore skull.

"Why?" She asked innocently. Bending over, she tilted her head back, looking at him upside down, now in his arms. "You'll always be there to catch me. Right, Big Bro?" A cheeky smirk slung across the young knight's face.

Still wearing a small frown from the fall, it melted back into his tired smile. He closed his eyes as he leaned back, wrapping his arms around Razzy's waist to secure her and prevent her from sliding down again. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Again."

Just then, a loud thundering boom came between their tranquil silence. The pair jutted their heads up to the horizon to see the start of a magnificent fireworks display. Dozens of colors and tones exploding up into the sky above the docks. Contrasting against the pitch-black yet star filled and vast sky. The moon large and radiant beside them. Down from Middle Wysten, streams of yellow fireworks spun down creating a shower of golden trails. Multicolored bombs still launching from the city's base, they met in the middle, all reflecting against the ocean's surface before them.

Staring in amazement as the show went on, Razzy let out an assortment of countless gasps, _oohs_ and _ahs_. Watching breathlessly in her child-like wonder. Her neck growing sore, she leaned back on Cleru's chest and positioned herself more comfortably. She couldn't help but smile gladly when she heard no complaints.

Time went on and the two sat in an unbreakable silence. Just when the fireworks seemed to be slowing down, they all of a sudden sped up. More and more exploding into the vacant sky at an alarming speed until finally, one massive burst flew up that lit up the entire city for a brief instant. Not a single rooftop spared by it's luster. A great applause able to be heard from the docks clearly, even from where the pair sat. And just when all seemed finished and done, one lone shooting star flashed across the center of the sky with incredible speed and beauty then disappeared into the night's abyss.

Mouthing out one last wow, Razzy bent back then leaned behind her again. "Whoa, Wasn't that amazing Big Bro?" She asked in a softness, perhaps the nights escapades dealing their tole on her too. When she looked behind her, the broad happy gaze shifted looking up at the recently made craftlord. He sat perfectly still, his eyes shut as he slept peacefully, undisturbed by the booming rockets or the applause that followed after.

Staring at him blankly, a warm smile grew. Delicately leaning against his chest, her eyelids began to close too. "Good night Big Bro, see you in the morning." She whispered as low as she could. Not daring wake him or ruin the blissful scene for what it was. Without much time at all, she happily fell asleep in Cleru's arms.

The two laid there in silence, neither bothered by the others presence. Instead, seeming pleased by the others warmth. Minutes passed by and after they did, Cleru slowly opened his eyes back up. Immediately after doing so, he looked down at the sleeping girl resting on him like a pillow. He watched her small frame rise and fall with her breaths. Shifting down to her hands, he noticed several burn marks that all craftknights earned at one point or another.

Moving more subtly than he ever had his entire life, he sat up a bit. Cleru slid off his blue jacket with the utmost carefulness. Holding his coat in front of him, he delicately rested it over the two of them like a blanket. At it's notice, the younger knight pulled it tighter and snuggled closer at the same time. A small smile flickering across his face at this as he wrapped his arms back around the girl. "Good night, Razzy." He whispered back. Shutting his eyes as he leaned back again and began to genuinely drift asleep.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

This is essentially a re-make of my old fic: _A Starry Night_

Since it is a full re-work from the original, different scenes, different, dialogue, ect. I figured it would probably just be better to upload it as an original and delete the first, god awful one. Not sure if that's some kinda taboo or if it's frowned upon. But yeah... Too late now anyway!

Yeah, so this was my first one-shot. Also, my first really bad story. I know I wrote it a long time ago, but jeez... I had to clean this up, no matter how embarrassing it was to re-read. Fun to re-write though. Razzy's still too adorable.

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**


End file.
